Various types of sensors are commonly used to sense environmental parameters such as pressure, temperature, humidity, flow, thermal conductivity, gas concentration, light, magnetic fields, electric fields, as well as many other environmental parameters. Such sensors may be used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, water metering applications, as well as many other applications.